lego_mixels_fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
We Animal Mechanical Can/Transcript
Act 1 (Before The Portal) [Zoom to the inside of mechana headquarters.] Rex: so guys, do you know what your favourate show is? mine's super wings. Komodo: super wings? the planes where they save days? Rex: yup. save days. Unicorn: my favourate is with ponies. Sasquash: my favourate has monster trucks! Mouse: mine has objects! Komodo: mine has, uuuuh. creatures! Rex: so what are their shows names? Unicorn: My little pony! Komodo: Mixels! Sasquash: Blaze Mouse: Battle for dream island Rex: super wings! wait, did i say that already? portal shows up Rex: uh? i didn't know theres a hole? Sasquash: maybe we should check. Komodo: are you sure? it might be dangerous Sasquash: relax, it's safe. all 5 animal mechanicals go to the portal Act 2 (Welcome to Mixopolis!) zooms in. pushes all 5 animal mechanicals, turned into mixels. Rex is dizzy Rex: woah, so dizzy. wait, what happened? why is my hand so, ordinary? Mouse: mine is too! i haven't got any speakers. Komodo: i look simular. Sasquash: Lets Tour. Zneeze: Oh! Hi! you seem to be 5 animals. um, what are they're names? Rex: you can call me rex! these are my 4 cousins, unicorn, komodo, mouse and sasquash. Zneeze: wow! robots with the same animane! (Laughs) HIT IT! Drum-or plays a rimshot Globbie: So! you're ment to be animal mechanicals, right. Unicorn: Yes! we save days from mechana islands! sees a nixel tower Sasquash: What is this tower for? i better see. Komodo: Sasquash, Don't! if you see it, the nixels will be attacking! Sasquash gets hit by nixels and komodo bumped onto him, felling dizzy. Sasquash: you know komodo, maybe if i see the tower, the nixels will be attacking. Komodo: thanks for the tip. nixel hops on komodo, hurting his head. Komodo: Ow! Act 3 (The Chase) Stoneley: "Oh, Komodo. Are you Oh-kay?" Drum-Or: (Rimshot) Stoneley: I appriciete when you make a rimshot at every joke! Gummo: 'Oh my, the nixel is getting away! '''Komodo: '''But we can't Ketchup! '''Drum-Or: '(Rimshot) Gummo: very funny komodo! Mouse: Catch up? i know what to do. Mechana Fast! Mouse turns to her mechana Fast look, chasing the nixel. Cayno: Go Mouse Go! Zneeze: i bet she's faster than nixels! Komodo: Fast as a rocket Nixel: Nix, nix nix! Komodo; i bet it's helping time! mechana Gizmo! He turns to his mechana Gizmo look! '''Komodo: (Gets a hammer) No. (Gets a duck) A Duck! i have that in my bath! (Gets a wall) Aha! mechana Wall to the rescue! Komodo gets the wall next to the nixel, getting cookironis but it's a trap, mouse puts it in the tower. Globbie: We got an idea, we can mix, right drum or Drum or shakes his head vertically. Globbie: Well then, let's Mix! make a mix Mix: Lets go stickly! (Makes a rimshot) Thanks for myself for the rimshot. Mouse goes to her herself form Komodo: thank you mouse. Mouse: no problem komodo! Mix: more nixels on the loose! Mouse; Mechana fast! (Goes to her form) Komodo: Mechana Gizmo! (Goes from his form holding a wall) Mouse: lets do this! Mix: my sticks can stretch! (Stretches his sticks) see?) Sasquash: I guess it's time for sasquash! mechana stretchy! (Goes to his form) Unicron; Stretchy like a big rubber monkey! Cayno: Did you say that alot? Unicron: what, too soon? Mix: if we wanna catch up, we'll have to stretch things up! Sasquash: mechana can we do it? 5 animal mechanicals: We animal, mechanical can! Act 4 (The full force) Camillot: Flain: "Yeah Dude